Galau, ya? Ciyee Galau
by Tofunyann
Summary: Maehara Hiroto galau. Dengar-dengar ia jatuh cinta pada ... Hara Sumire.


**Galau, ya? Ciyee Galau.**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Fanfic by Ratu Galau**

 **/Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini kecuali mengalihkan perhatian dari _commission_ #ditapokin/ **

**MaeHara.**

* * *

"Yah… lagi-lagi bengong, tuh dia," Hinata berbisik-bisik pada Isogai, teman satu kelompoknya dan juga teman akrab bagai saudara. Di hadapannya sudah ada tumpukan kertas yang masih putih, belum ada coretan di atasnya. Niat mengerjakan tugas sedari siang sudah memuai entah ke mana. Ini sudah semakin sore, nilai mata pelajaran ini tergantung, nih, sama tugas ini, tapi daritadi nggak kerja juga. Semua karena Maehara Hiroto yang seolah gagal nyambung dengan dunia nyata.

"Maehara," Isogai melambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di dapan wajah Maehara yang masih tetap bengong, nah sekarang iler malah netes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Woi, Maehara," seru Okano Hinata tepat di samping telinga, berusaha menyadarkan Maehara. Isogai mengernyit, tak ada sahutan dari remaja yang ngakunya—dan memang—ganteng itu.

"Maehara!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mas! Oi, Maehara Hiroto!"

Hening. Lagi.

"Maehara ganteng!"

"Iya?"

Isogai dan Hinata nepuk jidat. Apa banget ini anak, dipanggil ganteng aja baru nyahut.

Maehara cengar-cengir. Kalau saja wajah Maehara tidak tampan, mungkin Isogai sudah melayangkan tinju maut—tapi diurungkan, Isogai masih sayang sama Maehara. Sayang, pake banget. Isogai mendesis lelah, sementara mata sahabatnya kembali jelalatan ke arah sekumpulan siswi-siswi kelas E di sudut sana.

"Maehara, kalau bengong terus, tugas kelompok kita nggak akan selesai," tukas Hinata menunjuk lembar-lembar kertas yang sudah bertumpuk di atas meja. "Masa mau dikumpulkan dengan keadaan bagai tanpa noda gini? Apa kata duni-eh, Koro-sensei?"

"Sori, Mbak," sahut Maehara. Isogai dan Hinata pandang-pandangan. Mereka mencoba menerka-nerka, kira-kira ada apa dengan Maehara? Sejak kelompok tugas praktek Kimia bubar dua hari lalu, sindrom Galauiskubengong Maehara semakin menguat. Bahkan frekuensi kambuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Terutama jika sosok _gadis itu_ berada dalam jarak pandang Maehara. Aha! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan Maehara kita yang tampan ini—

Eh, tapi mana mungkin? Maehara memang terkenal tampan dan ceria, namun di balik itu, dia—sepertinya—sangat susah jatuh cinta. Seluruh gadis seangkatan yang nembak dia pasti ditolak semua. Misalnya kejadian kemarin, saat Putri Lingkungan Kunugigaoka dari kelas A menyatakan cintanya pada Maehara. Tak perlu dua detik, Maehara langsung bilang ' _No_ '.

Jangan-jangan dia homo?

"Lagi lihat apa, sih?" tanya Isogai lagi, sebelum bola mata milik sahabatnya lepas dari wadah. Kan nyeremiiin.

"Itu—" kali ini mata Maehara memicing, arah pandangnya lurus menuju anak perempuan yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan Ritsu.

"Mas," Isogai tampaknya mulai mengerti. "Hara Sumire berhasil menarik hatimu?"

Okano Hinata menoleh cepat, seolah ingin mencecar panjang lebar dengan mata membulat. "APA?"

"Coba lihat tatapan matanya si Maehara. Intens sekali," kalimat Isogai berhasil membuat Hinata memerhatikan Maehara lebih teliti. Kali ini Maehara mesem-mesem, pipi memerah, pandangan terkunci pada satu target. Hinata merasa dunia seperti jungkir balik. Sepertinya tebakan Isogai tepat.

"Beneran, nih, jatuh cinta?" Hinata melotot, memerhatikan wajah Maehara.

Lihatlah Maehara, kali ini matanya tak lepas mengikuti gerakan apapun yang tampak pada sang gadis. Ke manapun gadis itu bergerak, pandangan Maehara setia mengikuti.

"Mae, udah, ah. Kayak maniak mesum," Isogai menepuk bahu Maehara, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. "Mending cepet ditembak, deh. Kebanding kamu nggak sembuh-sembuh begini. Serem, tahu."

Maehara (sok) ciut. Dia memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Tap- tapi … gimana, dong? Rasa ini sudah ada, sedari dua hari lalu. Aku sudah coba memberinya kode, tapi dianya nggak kunjung sadar. Kan kesel."

"Mending bilang langsung, Maehara. Kode-kodean itu kadang nggak mempan, loh."

"Ngomong sih gampang, Isogai. Tapi rasa ini semakin membesar selama dua hari. Semuanya tertuju untuk dia; Hara Sumire."

Keadaan hening seketika. Isogai angguk-angguk, Hinata menganga lebar.

"Kalian jangan kaget begitulah. Begitu melihat dia aku langsung galau. Teringat kenangan itu."

"Kamu serius?" Hinata menatap sosok Sumire dan Maehara secara bergantian.

Maehara garuk-garuk kepala. Bibirnya miring sesenti. "Kalian kenapa, sih? Apa karena penampilan dia? Ini kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan bobot tubuh."

"Siapa yang bilang gitu?" Isogai mengernyit.

Tatapan seorang Maehara Hiroto kali ini berubah, sangat serius. "Kalian harus tahu, rasa ini bisa kutujukan pada siapapun, tanpa memandang penampilan atau jenis kelamin."

 _Bener juga sih._ Isogai dan Hinata mangut-mangut. _Cinta memang ajaib. Benar-benar tak pandang penampilan dan kasta_ _—bahkan jenis kelamin_ _. Semua sama-sama bisa jatuh cinta._

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Hinata mengusap kelopak matanya—seolah menghapus airmata haru yang bercucuran. "Aku kalah. Kamu bener-bener tulus. Ayo aku antar kamu untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu. Lihat, cewek-cewek itu sudah bubar, cuma tinggal Hara sendirian."

"Maksudmu?" Maehara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan sia-siakan perasaanku, bodoh! Ayo!" Okano Hinata, dengan begitu berani menarik tangan Maehara Hiroto, menuju tempat duduk Sumire Hara. Isogai hanya angkat bahu, lalu kembali ke mejanya, mengambil kertas-kertas tugas kelompok yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Mata Maehara membesar ketika langkahnya semakin mendekati seorang gadis berbadan cukup gempal itu. Dia lagi SMS-an sama temennya—iya, Ritsu. Padahal sebelahan, _Please_!

" _Good luck_ , Man!" seru Hinata seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Maehara maju, sempat gemetaran ketika pandangan Sumire dan dirinya bertemu. Hatinya belum siap, namun dengan mulus, Hinata malah menarik lengan Maehara agar lebih dekat dengan Sumire.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sumire Hara dengan wajah heran, sementara Maehara sudah keringat dingin.

"Ha-halo…" sapa Maehara dengan suara rendah. Galau kian mencekam dirinya. Kepala kosong mendadak, kosakata turun drastis ke titik nol. Hinata menyalurkan semangat dengan menepuk pundak Maehara pelan, lalu kabur ke tempat Isogai, nonton bareng detik-detik jadian cowok pujaan. _Maso,_ euy!

"Berusahalah, atau galaumu bakal berkelanjutan," bisik Isogai. Maehara tampak semakin gemetaran. Dengan keberanian dan seperempat nekat, akhirnya Maehara mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sumire. Bibirnya berusaha menggapai kata-kata yang sedari tadi sudah amburadul di otak.

"Ma-maaf," akhirnya Maehara mendapatkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Su-Sumire ... Hara."

"Ya?" sahut Sumire dengan ringan, wajahnya tampak heran. Maehara semakin keringat dingin, ada raut kurang tega juga di sana.

"Rasa ini sudah lama kupendam," suara Maehara kian melembut. "Sejak kerja kelompok Kimia, aku selalu kepikiran kamu."

"Uwaaaah," Ritsu yang ada di dekat sana pun merona, menatap kedua insan yang mungkin saja akan jadian sebentar lagi—Maehara kan tampan, siapa yang mau menolaknya untuk dijadikan pacar?

"Jadi, Hara," Maehara menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya cepat. "Kamu mau, kan ... itu ... uh ... mengembalikan lima Yen yang kamu pinjam setelah bubar anggota kelompok Kimia itu?"

 _Gubrak_!

Isogai jatuh cantik. Hinata terduduk, merasa sia-sia buang tenaga, buang perasaan demi terlihat tegar akibat patah hati. Ritsu pura-pura sibuk, sok manggil-manggil Terasaka buat ngegosipin perbandingan harga cabe keriting di Alaska dan Kutub Selatan. Seisi kelas 3E hening.

Jadi bukan cinta?

"AAAH! Iya! Benar, ini dia," serta-merta gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah koin lima Yen dan dua buah permen rasa apel dan Stroberi."Maaf, ya, aku sempat lupa. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan."

Hinata dan Isogai ngacir, malas banget ngurusin kegalauan yang disebabkan karena duit lima Yen. Terbukti! Penyebab ketiga merebaknya virus Galaukubengongingus—setelah cinta dan masalah pribadi—adalah utang!

"Isogai, aku galau," ujar Okano Hinata, ikut-ikutan Maehara.

"Jangan bilang kamu juga lagi jatuh cinta?" Isogai bergidik, sedang malas dengan urusan cinta.

"Bukan," Okano menatap miris kertas-kertas dalam pelukan Isogai. "Ini tugas kita kapan kelarnya?"

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Ehehehehehehehe 8DDD**


End file.
